The dread Wolf in mortal form
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Duncan tells a story of How he met an unusual elf with a strange name, he wonders if it was the right thing to do when he saved the boy or was it a curse. Find out what happened when Duncan met the boy in the forest. "If you go out in the woods today. You're sure of a big surprise" (Warning: may contain gore, violence, swearing and romance) (CHAPTER 5 HAS BEEN RE-WRITEN)
1. Chapter 1: Corruption or Insanity

**NOTE: I do not own neither Dragon Age Nor bioware**

**Chapter 1: Corruption or Insanity**

Necromancer was the young elf rogue's name and he was no ordinary boy. He was gifted and not all saw Thadus as he saw it, Thadus was just a big fat circle of crazy and he liked it. Necromancer is a charming young man in his early twenty's when the grey wardens recruited him; they said he was useful though his methods were odd and not bright at all.

"Oh come on Duncan, have a little fun" Necromancer whined as he chased after Duncan around the camp with a dagger

"I said no, I do not want my hair cut and I told you to go help the others." Duncan demanded while he walked other to one of the other wardens, trying to finish his daily job

"They refused me many times before; I already told them I am sorry for digging in their tents." Necromancer whined some more as he dropped to his knees and embraced Duncan's right leg, not letting go when the man tried to get him off.

"Careful Duncan, he might violate your leg" Alistair teased when he came walking out of his tent, wearing his split mail armor

"Say that again… I dare you, snot-nose brat" the elf spoke with a deep and angry voice as he looked over his shoulder and glared at Alistair when he let go of Duncan's leg, crawling towards the other man with his dagger in hand. His lips curved to a creepy smile, his long black hair falling down to cover half his face and gave him a creepier expression.

Alistair just got the chills when he saw that weird look on the elf, Duncan just sighed disapproving of the two and how one seemed to be on the cheery side and the other on the creepy side.

"Necromancer, stop it and just got help someone that needs it" Duncan ordered, his voice stern but not harsh since he knew exactly where he found the poor boy.

"Necro, you heard Duncan and go right now" Alistair picked up a stick he found near his foot and tossed it at the opposite direction, hoping it would motivate the elf to move away from him which it did. Necromancer spotted the stick and without giving a second thought, he got up and chased after it.

"Hey Duncan, he might make a better mabari than a warden" Alistair jest when he looked over with a cheeky smile

"Alistair, don't tease him like that. He had a very dark life, don't make it worse for him as it is" Duncan spoke with concern in his voice while he watched the elf dig through the grass to find the stick that was tossed.

"Yea, I have been meaning to ask you about that. Where did you find him?" Alistair questioned Duncan, curious about the elf as they both watched Necromancer and hearing him quietly talk to himself.

_If I told you Alistair, you would think I am crazy for doing it… _Duncan thought to himself, walking over to the boy and kneeled down help him find the stick. Alistair wondered more about the boy more and why Duncan avoided his question.

After a night of drinking and storytelling, Duncan carried Necromancer back to his tent since the Warden knew the boy had a fear of sleeping alone. The man laid the boy on his own bed next to his; Duncan removed the boy's leather boots and covered him with his fur blanket.

Duncan took a moment to look at Necromancer, wondered what would happen to the boy if anything happened and how he would react. He quietly left the tent to sit by the campfire, pulling out his weapons to sharpen when Alistair came by and sat next to him.

"So, now will you tell me why you recruited that kid" Alistair asked in curiosity

"If you want to understand him and why he is shorter than most elves, I will tell you how I met Necromancer" Duncan laid his sword down in front of him and looked up at the clear night sky, a falling star would pass, "It started a year before you joined the grey wardens" he began the tale he wished never to be spoken.

* * *

Making his way to Orzammar, Duncan was stopped by a small stream to drink some water and kneeled down to drink when he spotted a young elf. Wearing leather armor as the boy's eyes Watched him like a wolf watching prey, and this made Duncan cautious when he uses his hands to scoop up some water to take a sip. The young elf hid away from Duncan's sight, disappearing into the forest with silent steps like the Dalish scouts.

Not far from the Warden, he heard people whistling and calling out when three Tevinter Slavers came walking down the back path.

"Come here boy!" one slaver would call and whistled loudly

"Necromancer! Where are you boy" the second would call out

"Be a good boy and come to master!" the third would call as they searched for their missing prized pet, this gave Duncan an idea on who the young elf is. _A runaway slave_ he thought as he made his way to meet up with the slavers, being cautious with his words and put on an act.

"Missing your Mabari?" Duncan asked as he made himself look like a cheery man when the slavers looked at him, one stepping closer to speak as the two kept an eye out for their pet.

"Did you see him? He has black fur and rare ice blue eyes with a scar near his left side close to his back leg" the Tevinter slaver described the boy, but made it sound more like a mabari they were looking for.

"I saw some people with mabaris, but none that looked like the one you're looking for" Duncan had to make it sound convincing or the slavers would catch his fib, the two other slavers looked at him with narrow eyes as the third spoke.

From the corner of Duncan's eye, he saw the elf watching from behind a tree and staying hidden. He remained calm until one of the slavers looked at the direction where the boy was and signaled the other by whispering and pointed.

The third slaver glanced and smirked, "I think we need to end our little game" he and his boys pulled out their staves; Duncan took a step back and pulled out his sword in defense.

"Necromancer, attack! NOW!" the slaver mage ordered loudly when he shot a fireball at the Warden, Duncan jumped to his left to dodge the fireball when the young elf jumped out and attacked from behind.

Before Duncan could block the attack, three more fireballs flying at him so he jumped to his right and dodge each attack. His dodges almost made it look like dancing when he reached for his dagger and thrown it straight at one of the mages, killing one on the left.

"Papa!" the boy would scream when he saw one of the mages fall dead, he was about to run to him when the leader shouted another order, "Fetch!" was the order and he obeyed like a trained dog. Duncan noticed the boy's sad expression suddenly changed fast when the slaver shouted an order and attacked, pulling out to sharp daggers and swung them at the warden like a whirl wind. Duncan dodges and blocked each attack, waiting for an opening when he felt lightening hit his armor.

The boy's eyes were locked for the kill until his mind slipped somewhere else, making him stop the attack and looked at Duncan for a moment. "Wait…your scent… it's strong and yet…" the boy muttered before he looked down at his hands, seeing blood on them.

"I said Fetch!" the slaver leader yelled in anger

"…No… I won't" the boy protested when he looked at his master, worry in his eyes

"Fine! You won't finish him, I will!" the leader pointed his staff at the man and shot another lightning bolt when it hit Duncan directly on the back, making him groan in pain and fall to one knee. What Duncan heard next was unexpected and surprising; the elf stood in strong of Duncan in a protective way and roared like an angry beast when he attacked the mages.

"I WILL NO LONGER SERVE YOU!" he yelled in rage when he jumped and knocked down the leader, slashing and stabbing the defenceless mage as the other ran off down the path. Duncan turned his head slowly when he saw the elf ripping the mage to pieces without the use of his bone daggers, the sight of watching the blooded up elf run after the other mage was a memory that Duncan won't soon forget.

Guts were pulled out; throat ripped open by the boy's teeth and arms ripped off like it was nothing. "Show no mercy" Duncan muttered to himself when he slowly stood up and walked the other way, keeping his sword out just in case the elf tried to attack him next.

Meanwhile, the Tevinter Mage ran fast down the past to get away from the slave. Scared of getting ripped apart like his fellow Leader when he heard heavy panting coming up fast, "Oh maker! I don't want to die!" The Mage screamed in fear. He got closer and closer to getting tired, he needed to find a place to hide fast before the elf could up to him and ended his life but the heavy panting behind him got closer with each second.

The elf chased the mage without stopping to catch breath, his eyes locked on his prey as he got closer and closer. His mind was only filled with one subject and that was to kill his prey, the scent of fear made the chase all the sweeter when he began to laugh insanely.

"I'm coming for you!" the boy called out when he got close enough to pounce when the mage quickly made a left turn into the woods, making the boy pissed off when he missed his mark and stop. Panting heavily as he watched the mage run deep inside, "Run! Run you fool and don't look back!" the boy screamed loudly in rage as he laughed to see the terror he put into the mage.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, the boy quietly listened to his surrounding as he glanced down at the ground when he realized his blood covered hands. He stared for a moment before he began to lick off the blood with a satisfying grin, he felt like he was free and now he needed to hunt down the stranger he saved from becoming a cooked corpse.

_That man's scent… He looked skilled and capable but his age, I thought old men his age would waste time farming or yelling at children to get off their yard…_ he giggled to the thought and began his search for the stranger, going back to the torn up corpse and got down to sniff the ground like a mabari would when searching for his master. The boy caught the scent and went running up the path to track down the stranger; his mind set on making that stranger his new master and hopefully is accepted.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Note from writer: **This is just a little story I thought up while playing Dragon age and watching Sweeny Todd, tell me what you think of it and let me know if you wish to read more about Necro and how he was recruited. Thanks for taking the time to read my story


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable

**Chapter 2:**** Unforgettable**

"Wait… now hold on just a minute, Duncan." Alistair interrupted as he looked confused by the story; Duncan looked over at the young recruit and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you telling me that, Necromancer was a slave before you found him?" - Alistair

"Yes" – Duncan

"So that explains why the boy is…the way he is" – Alistair

"Not exactly, he was born to see the world different from what we see it." – Duncan

"What do you mean?" – Alistair

"Necromancer was raised to see the threat as a game, Trained to know what is real and what is not. In other words, the boy was specially trained to murder whoever his master ordered him to kill." Duncan spoke with words from experience as he glanced over at his tent, knowing how the boy is even when asleep.

"So… If you ordered him to kill a darkspawn while he is asleep, he will obey without waking up or moving from his spot?" Alistair asked, a little nervous around the elf now that he understood half of what Duncan said.

"Yes… Without hesitation" Duncan answered with only one word before he took a moment to inhale and exhale heavily, he looked back at the fire and continued his story.

* * *

After a long night, Duncan woke up early morning to a feeling against his back and this warm feeling was surprising and yet he enjoyed it. Thinking it was a mabari that found him so he turned over to have a look when suddenly he got up fast and bolted out of his tent, grabbing his sword to defend himself from the strange thing.

Hair still a mess, Duncan rubbed the sleep from his eyes quick, still in shock when he glanced over and saw a little elf sleeping curled up in his bedroll. _What the… was he following me? I didn't even hear him make noise and why follow me_ a lot of questions popped into the Warden's head as he kept his distant from the intruder.

The boy awoke from his sleep when he noticed he was now cold, not warm and this made him slowly sit up to look around. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his short hair messy when he glanced over at the man and smiled.

"Morning" the boy said cheerfully, stretching and wearing only a shirt he took from Duncan's bag that looked like a nightgown since he couldn't fit anything else.

"How did you find me? And why are you wearing my shirt?" Duncan questioned the boy, still keeping his guard up

"How? It was easy" the boy answered half of the man's question, still smiling when he crawled out of the tent. The shirt only reaching up to his knees as he walked over to the dying fire and kneeled by it

"Tell me how you found me and why you're here" Duncan raised his voice a little more, getting up to sheath his sword.

"Well since you're going to be such a grump about it, I sniffed you out like what a mabari would do when he is looking for his master." The boy acted cheeky but deep down, he hated himself for it as he continued. "I… I was also scared of the dark so instead of sleeping by the fire, I asked you if I could sleep in the tent with you… you said okay"

Duncan was surprised by the boy's story, _I am ever getting deft or either this boy is telling the truth… _he thought as he looked around to think for a moment.

"And why I am here… is because I didn't want to go back to the Tevinter mages." He muttered quietly, tears starting to form around his eyes, hugging his knees.

"Why? What did they do" Duncan asked, curious of the way the boy acted

"They did tests… horrible tests that made me this way. They shocked me if I made a mistake in training, burnt me when I said the wrong thing and made me sleep in the snow if I refused to eat..." the boy spoke calmly, shaking in his voice as he continued. "They would beat me for trying to escape a few times before and chained me like a dog…"

Duncan glanced at the boy's neck and noticed old scars with some new scars, which looked like he has been tied with a rope. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, besides being staying away from slavers"

The boy stared at the dying fire when his sad expression changed to a dark smirk and his eyes becoming narrow, "I founded it fun, like hunting prey but not to killing" the boy slowly looked over at Duncan and Smiled, His expression changing fast.

Duncan walked over to the boy, thinking of recruiting the elf and having him among the grey wardens would have a great advantage against the Darkspawn. His only worry was that the boy might not make it throw or he might go berserk on them, he had to find out more before deciding on what to do and this was not going to be an easy one.

After Duncan decided to travel with the elf, he had no idea how much he had to keep the boy under control when they made it to Denerim. The elf would be following right behind Duncan but being how he was, he would be pickpocketing nobles of their gold and expensive jewelry. Necromancer had no problem doing such things when suddenly he eyed the Chantry priestesses that stood outside; he stopped and listens to the chant of light for a moment before he scoffed at them.

"Chant your lies; you treat my kin just like the Tevinter mages… I won't listen and all will fall silent to your chants… you will see" Necromancer quietly muttered under his breath as he looked away and continued to follow Duncan, his ears began to ring from the loud sounds of the market place.

"Do not worry, we won't be here long. I just need to meet up with some people and after that, we can go get something to eat." Duncan said with a calm voice, hoping his companion would not go into a panic and run off.

"Yea, sure Duncan… Necromancer will be a good boy" saying it sarcastically, the boy followed the warden in silence.

They made their way to the tavern, on their way inside.

"Hey! That kid can't be in here" the bartender yelled, pointing at Necromancer

"How dare you accuse me of being a child, human! I am old enough to kick you're…"

"Enough! Necro, go sit over at the corner table and wait for me" Duncan ordered the elf, looking at him with disappointment

"It's Necromancer! You old man and fine" The elf was terrible at talking back but he did what he was told, Duncan was at least grateful for that and went to meet up with some old friends.

Necromancer sat at the table and crossed his arms, brooding but he could not help himself from glancing over and grinning at Duncan when the warden walked away.

"He has a nice walk though… to be honest" Necromancer grinned at himself more as he waited for Duncan to return.

* * *

"Yea, you heard me" Necromancer came crawling out of the tent, his hair messy as he looked over at the two men with a disapproving stare. Duncan looked over and knew the elf was listening to their talk when he turned his head away; Alistair looked at Necromancer with one raised eyebrow and wondered why he would say that.

"Duncan, you know very well that I do not like being talked about behind my back" Necromancer growled, angry that they dared to talk without him present as he got up and walked over to them. Placing his arm on Duncan's head and leans against him like a post, Alistair wrinkled his nose a little to the sight of the elf's action.

"I know and can you please move your arm" Duncan asked politely, not minding that Necromancer was leaning on him but he was annoyed that the elf chose to lean his arm on his head.

"No way, you enjoy it when I chose your head for a post. Besides it's my turn for lookout" the elf smiled and leaned over to give Duncan a cheeky grin, his eyes glowing like the mabaris as he moved his arm and pat Duncan on the head.

"You supposed to be a Grey Warden, act like one" Alistair interrupted them, not liking how the elf was acting around Duncan as he stood.

"Make me, I don't want to be broody and walk around preaching about how the Darkspawn are a threat" Necromancer stood up straight and looked at Alistair with a smile

"Grey Wardens do not brood and preach; they protect people from the danger" Alistair Protested, his hands curling into fists, not liking the elf's grin.

"Oh get off your high horse, Duncan knows I am different from others and I do my job rather you like it or not!" Necromancer hissed but kept his cheeky side up, not giving a damn if Duncan was looking at him or not.

"I am not on my high horse!" – Alistair

"Well it certainly looks that way" – Necromancer

"Do you even give a damn about the innocence that was killed by the Darkspawn!" – Alistair

"No! I only care about getting my job done! I don't cry to every fallen person I see, not like you!" – Necromancer

"Would you care if it was Duncan that gets hurt or worse" Alistair argued and so deep in his anger, he realized what he just said. Duncan looked at Alistair and slowly stood up, not approving of his poor choice of words and walked over to Alistair when he got ready to scold him.

"Don't you dare bring Duncan into this! You started a fight, your ending it, one way or another" Necromancer became furious with Alistair now, _this new recruit thinks he can hide behind Duncan and use him as a shield! Let's he fights_ Necromancer growled low and deep, making sure everyone heard it and his eyes were locked on his prey.

"Necromancer! That is enough!" Duncan tried his best to remain calm and keep the Elf from bursting into rage but he saw the boy was not listening, this might turn into a blood bath and Alistair had no chance of winning against a Berserker.

* * *

**Note from writer:** I would like to say that I am happy to see readers enjoying my story but I am also sad that I had no replies on it. I would like to know if you readers would want this story to have a little a little romance in it, or something you would like to see what happens. so please leave a message or comment and I will see what I can do to make my readers happy


	3. Chapter 3: Cherished Memories

**Chapter 3:**** cherished Memories**

Alistair looked at Necromancer and gave him a nervous smile, lifting both his hands in defense as he slowly backed away from Duncan and the Elf.

"Okay, okay you win. I don't want to lose an arm over a little fight, I'm sorry" Alistair apologized but he had no idea if it would even help, Necromancer was still giving him a dark grimacing stare.

Without warning, the elf pushed Duncan aside and charged after the young man. Alistair quickly turned and started running away, screaming for his life. The other grey wardens that were sitting outside their tents laughed, watching Alistair running past them and Necromancer right behind with a pissed off expression on his face.

Alistair ran around the camp a few times when the boy pounced on him and started punching hard, The young man did his best to block the punches and thank the maker he had armor on when he started to hear claws scrapping across the split mail armor.

Necromancer's mind was in a blank when he attacked, Alistair was able to take a few minutes to have a closer look at the elf's nails and saw they were claws. He had no idea if his armor could take any more damage when the other grey wardens started to take this matter seriously, they tried to get the boy off Alistair with sticks and yelling but nothing seemed to work. Necromancer was far gone and his attacks were becoming a danger to the others along with Alistair that was taking the most damage.

Duncan had no choice; he had to do something before Necromancer decided to attack the rest of them. The warden ran to his tent quickly while the others grabbed some rope and chains to tie around the elf but Necromancer would have none of that when he jumped off Alistair and attacked one of the wardens.

The warden dwarves tossed one rope to the other, repeating this until they all pulled at once and managed to tangle the crazed elf. What came next was unexpected when the elf let out a horrible screeching noise that brought pain to the other warden's ears, the elf struggled to break free but it only made it worse for him.

Duncan came running to the others with a small black bag in his left hand, he didn't want to do it but he had to or the boy would not stop. Just a few feet away, Duncan saw blood and Necromancer was standing over one Warden. Blood dripping from his wounds that were made from the ropes and chains, thankfully the other warden was staying still and made no attempt to move.

"Necromancer!" Duncan shouted with his voice a bit scratchy from the run, the boy was still blank minded and with eyes like an angry beast when he slowly glared at Duncan.

"If you try to kill anyone! I will have no choice but to put this on you!" Duncan held up the black bag in front of him so the boy could see it, Necromancer gave him a dark smile and laughed wickedly.

"You don't have the balls to put that on me, I am too precious to you!" Necromancer mocked Duncan and glared down at the Warden below him, grinning as he sat down on the man's chest and only made him huff a little since he was light.

"Very well, you leave me no choice" Duncan spoke softly, mainly to himself when he bolted to the boy and tackled him off the man. Pinning the elf's arms with his knees to keep from any attacks and pulled out a black steel collar.

"Wait! Duncan please! No, STOP!" Necromancer pleased, Struggling to break free from the man's hold and panicking to see the collar.

"I'm Sorry, Necromancer…" Duncan looked down at him, upset that it came this far for the boy to snap back to his senses. "I'm so sorry" he said softly when he leaned over a bit to slip the collar on and watched it glow, preparing to lock and activate.

"Duncan please… stop… it…" Necromancer's mind and ability all became like a mindless husk, like a tranquil mage ready to be ordered to do something.

The other wardens sighed in relief that the mad elf was put under control as they helped the wounded back to camp, Alistair was helped back to the camp as well but he could hold himself from looking back. He saw Duncan kneeling by the boy's side with his head low, silent with one hand on the other's chest.

A tear would fall down his cheek slowly, closing his eyes for a moment when he suddenly felt a soft hand touch his cheek and wiped away the tear with a thumb.

"Please don't cry, Duncan." Necromancer quietly spoke as he looked up at the older man, "I am better off this way, I feel more sane and relaxed. It's not your fault and don't make it your fault." He gave Duncan a kind smile and yet Duncan was not convinced that Necromancer was actually telling the truth or just saying that to make him smile.

_If only there was a cure for you, I would have found it already_ Duncan thought when he pulled the elf up slowly and held him close; knowing Necromancer will never be the same once the collar comes off.

* * *

Necromancer waited at the table for a long time now, ordering ale after ale while he waited, he wanted to leave but he could not leave without Duncan or some noble would try to take him for a servant. He softly sighed and wondered what the warden was talking about, that man should know by now that this elf was not a patient one.

"That is it! I'm a kick'en his arse and… and make him hurt" Necromancer mixed his words as he stumbled to get up from his seat, stumbling a bit more when he started to walk to the extra room where Duncan went. Keep a serious face while his hands are out in case he fell over, his view in a blur when he managed to make it to the door and kicked it open.

"Dun…" he hiccupped and spoke loudly, "Duncan! You bastard, don't keep me waiting out here like… like a nug waiting to be ate" Necromancer stumbled a bit as he glared. _Wait… did I say that right? _Thought he was saying the right words when he looked at Duncan, trying to cross his arms only to fall to one side.

The warden was holding some playing cards when he looked over at the elf, the other guys that saw the elf all looked and laughed.

Duncan sighed, not liking how this turned out when he placed his cards down and got up, "Sorry to leave like this but I have a new recruit to send off to bed, we can continue next time" He walked over to the elf and helped him stand, putting one arm around his neck and placed his hand on Necromancer's side.

"Alright Duncan, see you next time" the warrior waved at Duncan and took the cards to start a new game with his other friends, the warden walked out of the room with the elf.

After Duncan paid for a room with two beds, he took the key and would help Necromancer to the room as he plopped the elf on the right side of the bed. Duncan went to close the door while the elf looked at the ground, trying to keep himself stable when he glanced at the man.

_I never thought… wow_ he slowly grinned to himself when he saw how tall and bold the man is; he wondered what else the man did to keep himself strong. Necromancer envied Duncan yet he couldn't help but to stare when he found himself flustered by the man, Duncan looked over and shook his head.

"How much ale did you drink?" Duncan questioned the elf, walking over to him and kneeled down to remove the boots.

"I… I think ten or twelve" Necromancer tried to keep his mind focused while he watched his boots slip off, still flustered when he looked at the man.

"Or twelve, you should really keep an eye on your drinking" Duncan was ready to lecher the elf when he noticed the flustered cheeks, only taking it as part of being drunk.

"It's not my fault that my father was a dwarf" Necromancer tried to argue but he gasped and covered his mouth, looking away from the warden.

"Why be ashamed of whom your father was or was not" Duncan spoke calmly, not much surprised now that he knew why the boy was shorter than the rest of the elves.

Duncan slowly reached up to touch Necromancer's hand and moved it away from his mouth, looking at him with calm eyes as he gave a comforting smile.

"I just… never liked talking about my parents to… to anyone" Necromancer glanced at Duncan and started to blush a little more, _that smile… why smile like that to me, why _the elf thought as he began to feel nervous and reached out to touch the man's cheek softly.

Duncan allowed him to do so and strangely, he liked the feeling when he realized his hands were on Necromancer's leg. The elf smiled when he moved his hand and leg, moving back to lie on his bed and got ready to sleep.

The warden stood up slowly and pulled the blanket over the elf, he looked down at the elf when suddenly he felt stranger towards him. Duncan wondered why when he slowly leaned over to place a kiss upon Necromancer's forehead but paused for a moment, glancing at the elf's lips.

"Um, Duncan… I am not a child, don't treat me like one" Necromancer spoke softly, looking up at the warden and curious of what he was looking at when the warden moved back a bit. He kindly smiled at him and nodded only once to him, "Sorry" was the only word Necromancer heard before the candle burnt off.

Evening past slowly but for some, they did not mind the night since its glorious night brought on the beauty of the stars. Everything seemed so peaceful and the ones that stayed up were either drunk or night owls. The cool breeze blowing across the streets as the mabaris guarded their masters and mistresses, The moon is full and bright and there are no clouds in sight.

In the dark room of the inn, Candles were burnt out and everything was silent until…

Soft moans in the dark…

The sounds of movement in the blanket…

Noise of the bed creaking…

Soft panting and groans…

Another moan could be heard with a soft whimper…

"Necromancer…" Duncan whispered

"Stop it…" The elf whimpered softly in discomfort, gripping the sheets tightly

"Are you okay…" the warden asked softly

"No…stop it…" Necromancer whimpered again as he tossed and turned, panting heavily

"What's wrong?" Duncan got turned over on his bed, getting off his bed when he heard the boy moving around on his bed. He lit one candle and quietly walked over to Necromancer, he wondered what the boy was dreaming about since it was certainly not about Darkspawn or at least he hoped it wasn't about them.

Necromancer shot up from his sleep, screaming in terror as he quickly curled up and panted. Tears streaming from his eyes as he stared down at his bed, shaking from the nightmare he just had.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked with a calm tone, he could not figure out of he should comfort the elf or just stand there. Suddenly Necromancer glanced at him and pounced, wrapping his arms around the warden's waist tightly. "Can I sleep on your bed… with you, Duncan?" the boy looked up at him with tears still running down his cheeks, this caught the man off guard and was stunted by his request.

"Well, I um… why?" The warden was lost with words and he could not respond properly when he gently placed his hands on Necromancer's back and nods only once, allowing the young man to sleep with him as Necromancer gave him a sideways smile and wiped away his tears with one hand.

After Duncan got into his bed, he moved over for the elf to get in and lies down as he faced the wall. Duncan felt Necromancer curling up against his back and getting comfortable, when he flustered to feel an arm come around and held onto him. The warden was about to turn and reject the arm when he moved a bit, the hold tighten a little and so he just relaxed as he soon closed his eyes. Necromancer turned for a moment to blowout the candle and went back to holding onto Duncan and soon fell asleep, warm and curled up to someone.

Duncan on the other hand was still lying there, unable to sleep while having someone's arm around him like this. He felt uncomfortable as he opened his eyes to stare at the dark wall, when all kinds of questions came into his head when suddenly an interesting question came.

_I wonder if he wants something to happen right here… right now. Or he must be waiting for me to make the first move… _Duncan shook his head a little to get rid of the thought. He knew men don't work that way and when the need came, some would go out to brothels but this elf was different and the way he acted sometimes made even Duncan Blush or Speechless. Duncan is the bloody warden commander. He should not think of such things but curiosity always found a way to creep into the mind, even Duncan was a little curious and he was worried if this curiousness was a good thing or a bad.

Suddenly the warden found himself tensing up to the image of the elf below him, he felt the elf's arm slowly moving up to his neck and began to move in gentle strokes. Duncan moved his shoulder to block the hand a little when he found it ticklish and refused to laugh, strangely he found it nice when the gentle stroke moved down to his shoulder and arm slowly.

The warden heard a soft whisper near his ear, "Relax, I am not going to kill you." The soft voice giggled a little and the elf moved his hand to turn away so his back was against Duncan's, Necromancer had a feeling that that the warden didn't trust him enough to share a bed with him.

_I wonder why he doesn't trust me… _the elf glanced at the night table, _Maybe it's because I'm an elf and he thinks I might kill him in his sleep._ He softly sighed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The two of them soon fell asleep with their backs against one another.

The next morning, Necromancer woke to feeling an arm around him and fuzzy breaded chin between his neck and shoulder. His eyes widen when he realized he felt one leg over his own and so close to his body, _by the… does he think I'm a woman and… and cuddled up to me! _The elf was too shocked to move and what made it worse. He felt the warden breathing down his neck when he tried to move away, the man groaned in his sleep and moved him closer. Moving his head a little, the elf tensed when he felt the man's lips stroke against his ear and nibbled a little.

"That's it, get off!" Necromancer growled, turning and pushed Duncan against the wall with his head first to make sure he woke up the man.

"Ouch!" Duncan grumbled when he woke from his disturbed sleep, moving to sit up when he glanced at the angry elf and rubbed his eyes. "What did I do?" He asked, rubbing his head next when he felt the slight pain grow there.

"You nibbled my ear!" The elf hissed, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt

"Ugh… I did what?" Duncan questioned him, not sure of what the elf was talking about

"You nibbled my ear and breathed down my neck, you fool!" Necromancer shoved Duncan down on the bed and pinned him with his legs while holding to his shirt still and ready to punch the crap out of him.

Duncan only looked up at him, allowing himself to be pinned and stayed alert for any attacks the elf might do.

"Well I am sorry if I found you comfortable" those were the only words Duncan used as he smiled up at the elf.

"Why you son of… wait, what? You found me… Comfortable" Necromancer was confused now when his hold slowly weakened, he stared at the man with disbelief.

"Yes… and adorable when you whimper in your sleep" Duncan smiled more as he slowly reached up with one hand and gently stroked his cheek, he found this very surprising when the elf didn't flinch or move.

"You're lying…" Necromancer looked away as he felt like the warden was only doing that to confuse him when he felt the hand slowly move to the back of his head and gently pulled him inward.

"Am I…" Duncan whispered into his ear and placed a kiss upon the elf's cheek, making him blush like made and pulled him down when the warden embraced him closely. Necromancer started to feel very weird now and this moment was the weirdest he ever felt, he wanted to punch the man now but instead he too embraced him and placed his forehead against Duncan's forehead.

The man smiled up at the elf as they stayed like that for a few minutes, embracing one another with their noses almost touching. Duncan tilted his head a little and slowly leaned in a little more, making Necromancer's heart race when their lips slightly grazed each other.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard and Necromancer moved up quickly to look at the door, trying to avoid the awkward moment when he felt the man pull him down by the arm as he turned to see what the warden was doing, a shock blanked his confused mind when he felt lips against his. The elf blushed once more to see Duncan's eyes were closed as the man held onto his arm and placed his hand on the back of the elf's head.

_A passionate kiss for a perfect moment_ Duncan thought as he deepen the kiss when he felt the return kiss, his grip on the other's arm loosened slowly and wrapped around the elf to switch positions. Now Duncan was on top of him and his kisses soon left Necromancer's lips and down to his neck, soft gentle kisses going up and down his neck slow with passion as the elf let out a soft moan.

Placing both his hands on the warden's shoulders, feeling his body pressed against him just right. _This is crazy! Crazy and even more crazy, why am I even enjoying this! I should be fighting him off and beating him up! But no, I am allowing this to happen… Ooh, his hands are so gentle with his kisses… his weight not fully on me like he knows what he is doing… Should I stop him, Should I…?_ Necromancer let out another soft moan when he felt the man bite his neck just a bit and kissed again to ease the feeling, he couldn't think anymore each time the warden nibbled his neck.

_I'll allow it… just for him… for Duncan._

After sending a day from awkwardness to passion, Necromancer waited for Duncan outside the Inn while leaning against the wall. He had some time to think through what just happened. He had to keep his neck hidden as he stared at the dirt ground, deep in thought as he softly sighed and shook his head.

_This is business now, Duncan said he wanted to recruit me into the grey wardens and hopefully… Maybe he could take me with him on his travels. I doubt I would be any good to the other wardens_ he wouldn't admit it to himself but he enjoyed being around Duncan, more than ever now and he hoped the warden felt the same way. _You fool… You gave him your heart too soon, you should have waited a little longer to do it but, he did the same. He said it himself and I know he did or we wouldn't have… _he caught himself smiling again when he heard the door open, his smile changed to a serious expression as he stood straight and looked at the man.

"Let's go. I am tired of this place already" Necromancer tried to sound rude when he spotted a smirk on Duncan's face and began to walk, the elf wanted to smile but he kept it to himself and followed. Feeling a little sore now that his body was moving and in his mind, he cursed Duncan and himself for it in his mind.

* * *

Now here they are, Duncan in tears and holding his beloved friend and lover in his arms. Knowing damn well that the collar would change Necromancer forever, he had to be strong for him and his fellow grey wardens but was he when his friend was changing from the inside out. Duncan looked at him and saw that same smile he so much enjoyed seeing, he wanted to yell at himself but he did it on the inside while keeping his close friend near him.

"Duncan, if my emotions change and I end up being different from the elf you cared for… please keep me with you until the end…" Necromancer looked up at Duncan and gently placed his hand on his beloved warden's hand, his lively colored eyes slowly changing to a dull color with a blank emotion.

"You know I will…" Duncan spoke softly as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss upon Necromancer's forehead, knowing deep down that one day his friend might not remember his name or their time together as another tear falls down his cheek and onto the elf's cheek.

"Duncan… I wanted to say something for a long time, I think now would be my only chance to say it…" Necromancer whispered softly as his hand gripped the warden's hand.

"I know… But I would like to hear it coming from you, my dearest friend" Duncan replied with a soft kind voice as he held his friend close to his ear, Ready to hear the very words he wanted to say back to him.

Necromancer leaned in close enough to give him a little kiss on the cheekbone as he smiled a bit, hesitating a little bit when he heard Duncan sobbing quietly when he softly sighed. His body getting numb from the foot and up slowly, he got ready to say the words.

"Duncan…"

* * *

**Note From Writer: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will continue my writing. pray for a chapter 4 :3


	4. Chapter 4: Darkspawn!

**Chapter 4:**** DarkSpawn!**

The forest was silent of singing birds and sky was covered in dark clouds, only the cool breeze blowing through the trees as Necromancer got on one knee and grabbed a hand full of dirt. Sniffing it carefully and checking for any sign of life, he only got a disgusting scent he never smelt before and it was near. Duncan had his eyes closed for a moment to sense for any DarkSpawn when he heard the elf run off into the forest, the warden opened his eyes and followed.

"I have their scent! I know where to find them" Necromancer alerted the warden as he ran across the trees and jumped over logs, his mind set on finding out what this scent was when he heard Duncan falling behind a little.

"Necromancer slow down! I know what creature you are talking about and they will attack on sight" Duncan tried to warn him but the elf was too far ahead, he needed to find a shortcut and fast before anything happens to him. So Duncan bolted to his left past a few trees and went around, hoping to cut him off.

_Necromancer, you are trained like a Mabari. You must find the target and kill them before they kill you or the person you're traveling with, no matter the cost_ the elf remembered his old master's teachings, he had to remain in control of his rage until the very last moment before the enemy strikes first. _Kill or be killed! _He repeated in his mind over and over as he kept running, remembering to breathe at the same time when he jumped over another log and pulled out his two swords to prepare himself for any surprise attacks. Listening for any on coming arrows, keeping his senses open for the same scent and his mind locked on the target though he forgot that he felt Duncan behind.

Appearing upon an opening field he stopped to take a breather, Necromancer saw a small group of Darkspawn killing some travelers and their horse, he snapped to the sight of fresh blood and he just wanted to see more. The elf growled loudly as he gripped his swords and started running down the small hill towards the Darkspawn, one of the creature's saw him first as it pointed its sword towards him and roared to alert the others of the oncoming attack.

The group of Darkspawn charged at the elf, Necromancer charged at them with his blades ready for the kill. He was scared but he did not let the fear hold him back when he jumped up and released his rage upon them when he landed in front of one darkspawn, slashing left from right and stabbing the beast before the others could land a strike on him. The taller and more armored darkspawn swung its two-handed axe straight down, aiming for the elf's head when Necromancer dodged and slid his right sword across the beast's belly. Making blood and guts spill out when it took two steps back and fell down, the others charged with their weapons as well to kill the little elf.

Not far from them, Duncan came out of the woods and saw the group of darkspawn along with Necromancer fighting with them. He had to be quick before they decided to attack all at once; Duncan quickly pulled out his sword and ran for the battle while Necromancer continued to fight the beasts off. The rogue elf was ready to release his full anger when suddenly rain started to pour down on them, making things much harder for the elf to move and dodge the attacks. The warden managed to attack one of the darkspawn before more came to fight him, cutting down two of the creatures while the elf fought off the rest.

_"When you are going to attack the enemy, strike where they least expect it and then go for either their stomach or throat." The Mage would walk from onside of the target dummy to the other, his cold green eyes fixed on the young collared elf boy. "And if they are fully armored and you can't get to their open areas, distract them with your false attack by going either left or right and aim for their neck. That is where you will be able to cut off their head" The Mage would walk up to the boy and grip his chin, forcing him to look up. The boy only looked at the man with blunt weak eyes, "I understand, sir." the boy muttered softly, not caring if he was beaten again._

Necromancer remembered all his lessons and beatings he received from his masters, he used those lessons to keep himself from getting killed and used the beatings as fuel for his rage. He is not ready to have his life ended by a monster, not like this when the elf swung his swords left to right when he had the chance and with a glance. He saw Duncan fighting as well with such grace; he looked like he was dancing as the two fought to survive the enemy attack.

"Hey Duncan! Not bad for a warden" Necromancer teased while blocking one of the darkspawn's blows with its two-handed sword

"Not now, Elf! We are going to have a little talk after this!" Duncan refused to smirk at the man as he dueled with two darkspawns, Necromancer felt offended but he knew what the talk was going to be about.

"Yes, Sir!" The elf took a moment to salute Duncan before pouncing on a Hurlock and used his two swords to slice off the beast's head; he knew he had to fight to live but something deep down inside him wanted more. It called to him like a sweet innocent melody but only this melody is dark and blood lusting for more, it ringed in his ears so loudly and clear that Necromancer had to fight it.

"Get out of my head!" Necromancer screamed in anger, his fighting becoming reckless as he attacked the darkspawn. His eye visions were starting to become blood red when he cut down another darkspawn, baring his teeth like a mad dog lusting for more blood. Being consumed in blind rage and hatred, the elf was now attacking faster and stronger but his mind was in a blank from rage when he came face to face with another Hurlock. The darkspawn made a deep growl at the elf as it stood straight up; lowering its weapon at it looked at the little elf.

Duncan killed enough darksawn to catch a sight of Necromancer facing the beast but none of them attacked each other, the warden braced his weapon and was ready to attack when suddenly, he heard Necromancer speaking to it.

"What do you want, Hurlock" The sound in Necromancer was not normal, it sounded it another was speaking through him with a hissing to it.

"_Join us, beast born. I can smell it in you, you are no ordinary elf/dwarf and with you on our side. Our Lord will be pleased to have you_" The Hurlock spoke in its language that Duncan could not understand but he had a bad feeling about it, Necromancer only grinned and walked closer to the darkspawn and readied his weapons.

"I would love to join but frankly, I am taken. So sorry" and with that, the raged elf sliced off at the darkspwn's head before it could block. He stood up straight and sheathed his weapons as he stared down at the dead creature with cold red eyes, watching blood flow from its lifeless body and made a wicked smirk.

Duncan slowly walked towards the man, keeping his weapon ready just in case as he saw the wicked smirk and hoped for the better. "Necromancer, are you alright?" he asked with concern of the elf when he noticed the red eyes slowly fading back to normal.

Necromancer's expression soon faded to a sorrowful look as he glanced at the warden, "let's move, now!" he turned away and sheathed his weapons as he started to walk back to the road they were on before he ran off. The tone in his voice seemed cold and empty like he was a whole new person, this made Duncan put aside his feelings when he sheathed his sword and marched up behind the elf.

Duncan grabbed the young man by the shoulder and turned him fast to face him, the warden narrowed his eyes when he decided to question the elf. "I am a warden and I plan to make you one as well, if we are going to work together. Tell me the truth of how you became a berserker and how you can understand darkspawn!" Duncan demanded when he grabbed both of the elf's shoulders so he couldn't avoid his stern gaze.

Necromancer glared at Duncan, not liking how he was being treated like a child that stole a cookie and got caught. "It's none of your damn business, Duncan! Lay off or I will make you" he threaten the warden, his voice angered but the older man was not going to take it, he had to know.

"It is my business to know such things! Now tell me" Duncan raised his voice a bit when he demanded an answer

"I will never tell you!" Necromancer protested when he raised his voice, pushing away the warden's arms and turned to leave when Duncan grabbed his wrists and put him into an arm lock, pulling so it could bring a bit of pain to the elf.

"What the fuck! Let go of me!" Necromancer demanded, struggling to break free from the hold

"Now tell me! I will break your arm rather you like it or not!" Duncan kept his voice strong, knowing deep down he didn't want to hurt him

"You bastard! I will yell if you don't let go!" Necromancer raised his voice, still struggling to break free when he felt the man's leg twist around his and now held him in a funny, painful position with his body leaned over a little.

"Go ahead, no one will hear you anyway" Duncan hissed in the man's ear, daring him to do it

Before Necromancer could give in, he forced himself forward and made Duncan pull back when a loud snap was heard. The elf screamed in agenizing pain when he stumbled forward onto his knees with both arms hanging limp, he heavily panted to hold back the pain he felt shook his whole body.

Duncan looked at him in shock; he could not believe Necromancer did that in order to escape his hold. "Why did… you do that?" lost with words, the warden still could not bring himself to understand the elf.

Necromancer only glared at Duncan, not wanting to talk as he slowly stood up and turned his back to the warden. "Let's go…" and with nothing else to say, he walked past his two favorite daggers and left them behind since he could not move his arms.

_I must keep moving or he will hound me about… my secrets, as long as we stay away from the Dalish and Tevinter mages._

"Necromancer, you naughty boy" A familiar voice was heard when the elf and Duncan turned to look when the elf gasped in fear, twelve mages came out of the woods with mercenaries. One of the mages among them looked to be the same age as Duncan but with grey hair.

"I see you found yourself a new master, I bet it was hard to gain loyalty from a grey warden" the tevinter mage said sarcastically, looking at the elf with a smirk

"You think the grey wardens would show pity on an elf like me, I doubt it" Necromancer hissed a bit, keeping himself calm. Duncan glanced at Necromancer in worry and hoped that the man would not burst in rage.

"Well, this warden seems to have took "pity" on you and since… you know, you're a slave and have talent" – the mage spoke in a sarcastic tone

The elf was about to attack when Duncan stood in front of him and stopped the man from doing more harm to himself, he glared at the mages. "What do you want with my recruit" Duncan raised his voice but remained calm; he stayed alert just in case.

"I want what you stole!"

"I am not your slave! I killed my master and you blood mages won't keep me!" Necromancer yelled in rage, his hate for the slavers began to grow more when he swung his arm and popped it back in place. The pain was nothing compared to the rage he had inside, Necromancer growled like a mad dog when the mage leader laughed at him.

"Oh I know you killed him, but you know well enough that you are worth the trouble. You killed many in your past…" The Blood Mage took one step closer as he held his right hand out to the elf, his voice and actions were calm and Necromancer found it a bit comfortable since he was familiar with how the mages treated him.

"Come home and we can start over again, you obey us and we will treat you like an equal with no collar or shackles. You will be fed well and you can do what you wish…only if you listen to our command" A young naive mage boy would try to convince the elf as he watched carefully, the leader glared at the boy when he disapproved of the offer.

"Necromancer…" Duncan turned to face the young man in worry but did not show it, "If you go with them, you will be nothing but a slave again and you will not become a Grey Warden." The warden tried to convince the elf by giving him a choice.

"I know..." Necromancer quietly whispered to Duncan when he gently pushed the man aside and slowly walked over to the mage leader with his head down, his shoulders shacking a bit as he waited quietly.

* * *

**Note: **what do you think so far? is the story good or do I have to fix a few things


	5. Chapter 5 The Fade Beast

**Chapter 5:**** The Fade Beast**

**_A young elf boy in dark blue mage robes goes running into the yard with his stuffed soldier teddy bear, his long black hair tied back in a braid and his pale skin hidden from the sun's harmful ray as he played._**

**_From the open doorway, a Magister comes walking out wearing nobility clothes with his short grey hair pushed back. The magister seemed to be in his fifty's yet he somehow kept himself fit, the mage was the cruelest master any slave wished gone. All the slaves he had wished him gone except one little boy in which took a shine to the magister, the boy was different from the other children since he liked to play alone and away from the others._**

**_The little boy would quickly run from one corner of the yard to the other with his toy and tried jumping high, his little arms reaching up to try and grab the edge while the master studied the boy's methods. The little boy stopped to look over as he smiled and waved, "Hi Papa!" he said loudly before turning back to try and jump high._**

**_"Necromancer, I told you many times not to call me "Papa". I am not your father, I am your Master" The Magister spoke with annoyance in his voice, trying to teach the boy._**

**_"Calling you Papa is better than Master, after all…" the boy's giggly little voice changed to a serious tone when he turned his head to look at the mage, "You raised me from an infant, right. I am not going to hide every time you arrive, I am different… well from other 10yr olds" he chuckled and walked over to stand in front of his master._**

**_"That is true. If it wasn't for me, you would have died." The mage spoke softly, placing his hand on the boy's head and rewarded him with a sideways grin. The boy's worried expression slowly changed to a kind smile when he was rewarded with a pat on the head, the magister knew full well that the boy would now do anything to be praised by him and he was ready to take advantage. _**

**_The magister promised himself to take care of the boy in secret and slowly teach him everything he knew, the mage just hoped he would not be caught since many young blood mages looked up to him._**

* * *

Necromancer could remember everything he learned from his first master, he was a rare elf and he knew The Tevinter Mages would to anything to have him in their service. _They would even kill each other to get me_ the elf thought as he slowly lifts his head to glare at the mage in front of him, his body tensing up slowly.

"So what do you say, Necromancer. Would you like to return home?" The mage spoke with a calm and charming voice, trying to win the elf's trust.

"My home was destroyed when you Blood Mages killed my Papa!" Necromancer yelled in anger, quickly reaching up with one hand and grabs a hold of the mage's neck. Duncan took this as an opportunity to attack the other mages, duty was first above all and Duncan knew this well.

Before the other mages could attack the grey warden, they all witnessed a horrifying scene of what Necromancer's strength could do when he grabbed each of the mage's shoulder and ripped them clean off. Leaving the mage to scream in agonizing pain, the elf glared at him with an insanely smile when he kicked the mage down and stepped on his stomach with one foot. Again he pulled and ripped both of the mage's legs off, loving the howling scream of pain echo his ears as the other mages fought with the grey warden.

_If You Go Out In the Woods Today,_

_You're sure of a Big Surprise,_

The ground begins to rumble and shack around them, Duncan keeps his footing as he continued to fight and the mages try shooting their ice spikes at him.

_If you go out in the woods today,_

_You'd better go in disguise._

The clouds darken with each passing moment and the sound of harsh winds began to blow when the grey warden dodged a fireball and runs for cover, Duncan could now smell a fuel stench of rotting flesh and corpses.

_If you go out in the woods today,_

_You'd better not go alone._

Standing above the mage corpse and holding the mage heart stood a tall werewolf like beast with long skeletal fingers and sharp claws, Duncan could not see it well but he could see the beast's jagged teeth and large fangs. Two big glowing green eyes glared at the remaining mages and a wide wicked smile grow when it got on all fours, ready to attack when it grew a few more inches taller.

_It's lovely out in the woods today,_

_But safer to stay at home_

The remaining blood mages watched carefully as they slowly backed away in fear, they were prepared to capture a rogue elf with unknown powers but they were not prepared for this. The beast growled loudly, making the ground rumble and shake while Duncan stayed hidden just so he would not have to deal with a monster.

_Beneath the trees, where nobody sees,_

_They'll Scream and Run as long as they live…_

The beast roared loudly at the mages and growls, moving in a slow circle around its prey and watching the mages huddle up close to each other in fear of being eaten alive.

"Em'ma Fen'Harel" the large beast hissed, blood rain begins to fall as he approached the mages. "Emma shem'nan, Shemlen" it growled when it came closer to one mage with fangs ready.

"Is it speaking in…The Dalish tongue" Duncan quietly whispered as he slowly sneaks off to let the beast feed, "I must find the dalish… and soon" the warden muttered as he goes off into the forest.

After Duncan left the scene, the mages were left to their doom by the very beast they created. One by one the mages were torn to pieces, ripped from limb to limb as they screamed in horror. Blood pools were made and guts pulled out for the ravens to feast upon, the only thing left that was eaten was their hearts and the beast was not going to stop until every one of them were dead. Including the Grey Warden…

_Today's the day the beast has a feast,_

_In the lovely woods today_

After the blood shell was done, the beast would look around with fresh blood dripping down from its mouth as it took to steps forward and sniffed the air. The beast caught the scent of the warden but yet the scent seemed different.

The giant monster was about to go hunt for the warden when it was stopped by yet another group of Darkspawn, it growled and roared in warning but the creatures did not move when the leader of their group stepped forward and showed no fear.

"_We sensed you and the power you hold! Join us and you will be free to slaughter as much of these insects as you want._" The Hurlock hissed as it spoke, sheathing its weapon while the others remained with their weapons drawn

The beast looked upon the creature with great disapproval that it did not bow before him, "_Len'alas Lath'din!_" the beast roared as it stomped down hard, making the ground rumble and made the darkspawn stumble back a bit. "_Ar_'..." the beast cleared its throat and changed it so the creature before him could understand, "I do not serve neither you nor any other! I serve only myself and I alone can do what you cannot, now LEAVE!" the beast roared loudly with as much strength in his voice as he could.

The Hurlock did not take the rejection so easily when it unsheathed its blade and called upon its fellow darkspawn to attack, both the beast and darkspawn charged towarded each other with full strength.

Meanwhile, Duncan made his way through the forest to try and find the Dalish camp in which he had no clue of finding. Knowing full well that the Dalish would not stay in one spot for long and in his case, he needed to find them and ask for their keeper's help but little did he know the monster was searching for him. The warden ran passed through some trees when he was stopped by some Dalish scouts with bows drawn.

"Halt, Shemlen!" One scout ordered when Duncan stopped in his trail, panting from the long run. He needed to warn these scouts but if he approached them without warning, he could be shot and if he did not say anything. They could be slaughtered by the creature.

"I Am Duncan of the Grey Wardens; I wish to speak with your Keeper. Its urgent that I warn your Keeper of the danger coming this way" Duncan kept himself calm though deep down he worried if they do not heed his warning, they all could risk their lives and be torn to pieces.

One of the Dalish scouts with short black hair looked at the warden with narrow eyes for a moment before he lowered his bow and looked at his partner with concern, "_Brother, I believe he is telling the truth_" he spoke in their Dalish language

The other Dalish scout with long braided brown hair looked at him with disbelief, "_How do you know if he is telling the truth, he could be a thief lying about being a Grey Warden_" he protested while keeping his bow ready

"_Would a thief wear armor like his_" he pointed at the man's armor, "_I say, we take him to our Keeper and she will decide if he is worthy of not killing_" he reached out and lowered his partner's bow before he approached the warden. "Follow me, I will take you to our Keeper but if you show disrespect or attack. We will kill you" he glared at the warden for a moment before turning to lead the man to their camp, his partner followed them.

On their way to their camp, the scouts and Duncan paused in shock when they saw their camp destroyed. The ground and trees were covered in fire, blood and torn up wagons as their hallas were ripped to shreds and their people murdered. Not even the children were spared when the scout with brown braids ran passed them, looking for his family and friends in hope that they got away but as he suspected. They too were killed, the scout with black short hair looked at the warden with sorrow in his eyes. "You knew…" he muttered before turning his head to the ruin camp as he walked along the bloody path, his leather boots a foot inch in pools of blood from both his kin and their hallas.

Duncan felt responsible for the death caused by the one he called his recruit but yet he sensed that it was not his recruit's doing, "Darkspawn…" he whispered as he unsheathed his sword and dagger, ready to fight if the darkspawn decided to return.

Each face the man passed, he could recognise seeing them before but now they laid dead and when he approached the two scouts. He saw them both kneeled down by the Dalish Keeper, she too seemed to have battled to the very end by the open wounds on her body and severed head. Duncan wanted to show sympathy for the two boys that were not yet old enough, still in their teenage years when the warden's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the forest near them. Duncan quickly stood in front of the two boys and was ready to attack when a cloaked figure came stumbling out of the forest, the boys looked and stood up quick to draw out their bows when the three saw an elf fall out of the darkness and into the firelight.

"Necromancer" Duncan was surprised to see the elf back in his mortal form but it soon faded away when he sensed the taint in the elf, the two scouts looked at the warden with questioning eyes when they watched the warden run over to the wounded elf drifter.

"Necromancer, what happened?" Duncan questioned as he kneeled down to help the young man up, lifting one arm over his shoulders and held onto his side as he walked him over to a fallen tree.

"Do not ask what you already know…" the elf grimaced as he sat on the fallen log and held his side, panting lightly while trying to get comfortable.

"I know full well that you are no mage and yet you refuse to tell me anything of what happened and why you have the darkspawn plague" Duncan slightly poked the elf on the log, not happy that the young man refused to speak with him.

The two scouts looked at the other elf with disapproval of his respect for the warden when the Dalish with brown braids pointed his bow at him, ready to shoot. "Answer the warden, _seth'lin_" he insults the wounded elf in his language, unaware that Necromancer understood him and growled.

"_Elvhen'alas!_ Leave me alone and go back to your filthy home!" Necromancer insulted the scout as he winched in pain, leaning forward to try and ease his pain when Duncan shook his head and smacked the boy on the back of his head.

"Enough! I will not allow you to insult them in such language" the warden went over and picked up Necromancer, holding him over his shoulder as he began to walk. The Dalish scouts followed though they were mourning for the loss of their clan and wanted to wish it all away as a nightmare.

"Hey! Put me down, you big brooding human!" Necromancer yelled as he struggled to break free from Duncan's hold, trying to kick him and bite but he was powerless due to the amount of energy he used and the darkspawn plague that got him weak.

"Am I the brooding one, you always complain about each mage you see and how much you hated them" Duncan explained with a sarcastic tune in his voice, "I believe you're going to be the first brooding grey warden"

"Wha... Oh shut up and keep walking old man" Necromancer tried his best to when the argument he started, crossing his arms and grimaced.

"Lazy!" With Duncan's last word, he knew he just won this round though he knew it might not be his last argument with the boy before he becomes a grey warden, hopefully.

The two scouts followed them and listened to their argument in silence as the brown haired Dalish slightly leaned close to his partner, "_Do you think… they are lovers by the way they fight each other or are they bitter enemies?_" he whispered while walking.

The other glanced at him and tried not to laugh, "_I bet you that they are lovers and are bad at acting as bitter enemies_" he whispered back while the two spoke in their language, avoiding Necromancer's glaring eyes when he overheard their conversation about them but he could not lie and yet he questioned himself about his and Duncan's little relationship.

Duncan seemed content with it and showed no sign of regret but Necromancer wondered if it was safe for them to even have a relationship, he needed to ask the warden about it when they get to the grey warden keep or if he ever survives that long.

* * *

**Dalish words you might know:**

Emma (I am)

Fen (Wolf)

Harel (Dreaded)

**Threats:**

Emma shem'nan (You should fear me)

Shemlen (Human)

**Insults:**

Len'alas Lath'din (Dirty child no one loves)

Ar (I, Me)

Elvhen'alas (Dirty elves)

Seth'lin (Thin blood)

**Note:I hope this helps you understand a little about what some characters are saying, I also wanted to re-write this chapter because I wanted to give it a little more gory and sorrow... or something like that, I do not know whom reads this story but I hope you are enjoying so far. I will be writing chapter 6 soon and if you have any questions or want more romance scenes, please feel free to leave a comment or pm me. thank you for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Love and Tears

**Chapter 6****: **Sweet love and Tears

After they reached the warden keep, Necromancer was already ill with the plague and he knew fully well that he may or may not survive the ritual. Duncan left his side to get everything ready in time for the young man to become their next grey warden recruit which gave Necromancer enough time to create something that could help restrain him if he was to ever attack any of the members.

Taking his black belt off, he would place it down on his lap while stacking from the illness he carried. Gazed at the belt in silence for a moment when he struggled to pull out his dagger and used it to cut the belt shorter while he waited quietly for Duncan to return, Necromancer began to carve symbols into the belt and made sure each carving were correctly made.

He wanted it to be perfect for Duncan and wanted him to use it when there is ever a time the elf went crazy and while he worked, Duncan came along and gently placed his hand on Necromancer's shoulder.

"It's time… We are ready to begin the ritual" Duncan spoke softly while looking down at the elf's handy work and grinned, Necromancer looked up at him with tired eyes and weak smile. He held the handmade collar up to the warden and spoke with soft words, "Take this, I made it so it can help you in the future…" Duncan looked at the item for a moment before gently taking it from Necromancer's hand.

"Let's go"

"Yea, I know"

"Want me to help you walk"

"No thanks, let me drag my ass first. It's numb"

"Necro, you are a pain to be with"

"Says the Warden"

Duncan chuckled softly before helping the boy up on his feet and walked beside him to the other room in hopes of coming out alive.

* * *

"Duncan…" Necromancer said his name with such sweetness in it that it made Duncan struggle to free him of the terrible collar.

"You know we cannot be lovers and yet, you remained to keep me by your side…why" Necromancer spoke softly when he reached up to gently struck his breaded cheek, looking at him with sweet tired eyes.

"Because it would be wrong to see you travel with other wardens, plus you are afraid of the dark" Duncan jest a little, softly leaning his head against Necromancer's hand.

"Lair" The elf said with a sarcastic voice, "You wanted to keep me for yourself, I know because I saw it in your eyes" he moved his hand to playfully poke the warden's forehead.

"Your right, I was a bit jealous but that was not all" Duncan sighed and looked away sadden, "I knew you did not like the others because of the way they treated you, I was upset when I heard you got in a fight with one of them so I had to keep you by my sight" he looks at Necromancer and gently strokes his soft cheek with one hand.

"I understand, I was not happy when I was with them and…" before Necromancer could finish his sentence, he grimaced and curled up against the warden, Alarming Duncan that something was wrong.

"What is it, what's wrong" Duncan began to worry as he held onto Necromancer, trying to find the source of the pain.

"I… I do not have much time" Necromancer groaned in pain as he panted heavily and curled up even more.

"What do you mean you don't have much time" Duncan looked at him in concern

"This collar… I made it so it would kill me…" the elf whispered

"What!" Duncan was now in shock

"I wanted to protect you…and the others from me…" He gasped and grimaced again, "I did not want you or the others hurt… so I made this collar that I learned from when I was a slave…to keep you from harm"

Duncan was in shock but now he was mixed with anger and grabbed the boy by both shoulders, "You Idiot! You would kill yourself just to protect me and the others" He shook the boy and looked at him with anger and tears.

"I had a choice not to but I did it and I am happy you were the one to…" Necromancer paused in his words when he felt a sharp pain in his chest; he slowly looked down to see there was no dagger but the poison working its way up more. ""That you were the one to do it…

"Why me…why couldn't you just tell me…" Duncan looked away with tears running down his cheeks, pulling Necromancer in for an embrace.

The elf slowly looked over at him and smiled as he hugs him back, "Because I loved you… you fool… I cared for you" he whispered softly before moving back a bit to place both his hands on Duncan's cheeks and slowly leaned in for one last kiss.

Duncan looked at him for a moment before kissing him back with passion, not knowing when this would be his last.

While the moment was done, Necromancer cuddled up to Duncan and slowly closed his eyes, his head leaning against the man's chest to listen to his steady heart beat while the warden held onto him. Both knew it was too late to remove the collar now and would be useless to try so Duncan spent the rest of his night with the elf that changed his heart from the very beginning.

By morning, Alistair and the others were in shock to see that Duncan had been sitting alone in the very spot that Necromancer had been collared. Alistair was the first to approach him, "Um, Duncan…" Alistair tried to sound polite and not upset the man, "We made something to carry Necromancer's body in when we head off." He fiddled with his fingers a bit, nervous to step any closer.

Duncan on the other hand, remained silent for a while and holding onto Necromancer's dagger he was so fond of. He gently strokes the blade and stared at it, thinking of the time he first met the elf.

"Um, Duncan… Did you hear me, I said" Before Alistair could finish his sentence; Duncan turned his head to him and got up onto his feet.

"We won't need anything, Necromancer is gone…" Duncan spoke as if nothing happened while keeping the blade with him and started to walk back to his tent to pack up.

Alistair was about to ask him a question when the other wardens already started barking orders to him, he watched Duncan for a moment since he didn't understand the relationship between them as he walked off to help the others.

When everyone was packed and ready, they started to head out but no one was willing enough to ask Duncan about Necromancer since they knew it was a touchy moment. Duncan started off first and led the group off to their next stop when he took a moment to look back and spotted a wolf standing at the very place where Necromancer disappeared, the others saw Duncan looking at something and they too looked back to see the wolf.

_Don't weep for me, Duncan. I will weep for you and when the time comes, I will be waiting._ Duncan could clearly remember those words that Necromancer said before he fell asleep as the wolf stared at Duncan for a minute before it howled in a cry, Duncan bowed his head once to the wolf and watched it leave into the forest.

_When the time comes, I will see you again… and this time, I won't let you go…love._

With that, Duncan turned to leave with a smile.

The End

* * *

Note: Now how's that for tragedy and romance lol. but no seriously, I never would have thought to end it here at chapter 6. I hold you all enjoyed it and please check out my other stories, If you want some more Dunca romance. let me know or other wise, thank you for reading my stories


End file.
